Love Spell
by Wildfire93
Summary: This Love Spell story is where Louise falls in love with Axel (known as Lea) although Louise fell in love with Saïx (known as Isa). Louise saves a six year old boy named Bradley Oliver Cromwell from drowning in the sea and Louise's eldest sister, Melody kills Bradley. Louise is 19 years old and Melody is 25 years old and Melody was a right bully when Bradley got saved by Louise.


**Love Spell**

Preface: having friends who will be there for me from start to finish...

It was a hot summer's day – I walked on the sand like I was following it in front of the sea. I saw something unusual ahead of me that wasn't there before I started walking the beach. Although it is a hot day, I really did want a drink so I needed to get off the beach at some point. I saw people fighting up ahead when I didn't like the way the fight was heading towards me as I'd soon thought to myself, '_**What on earth is going on over there? I better get off the beach as soon as possible – if I can make it off the beach in time.**_'

Besides, I am Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba I looked towards the wall where the shops were when I saw two people egging me towards them both. I knew the one – _**Axel**_, he is known as _**Lea**_ to me due to being part of Organisation 13 although Axel lets me call him Lea when he hasn't got anyone around him but I never knew the other and I could tell he's got the same reason as Axel at the moment from the way they were dressed. Soon I'd looked right at the person next to Axel which he noticed I looked right at his mate by the time I got to them which nerved Axel's mate completely when I asked, "Hey Axel, whose you're mate? How are things going with your job at the moment? Are the people you being a bully to you yet?"

"Hey Louise, things are going ok also no one is bullying me so far and this is _**Isa**_. He's known as _**Saïx**_ in the Organisation and you know that with me. Besides, how are things with you at the moment?" Axel replied although I shrugged which Axel noticed that I shrugged although I looked towards where I saw something unusual happening on the beach although it got closer to the three of us although I wanted to stay out of it when Saïx and Axel noticed what has got my attention although they were not please with what is happening at the moment. I noticed someone that Axel and Saïx knew although I looked towards the leader more than his gang which I slowly got annoyed as the leader asked Axel, Saïx and me, "We want to speak with Miss. Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba please?"

"What do you lot want with me?" I asked the leader which he stepped towards Axel, Saïx and me although I never knew what Axel and Saïx is going to do although I wanted to keep them out of it that badly. I took two steps forward so that I could sit at the leader's level when Axel and Saïx got in front of me which did annoy me a little more than I expected but I moved both of them out of the way so that I was seen although I held Axel, and Saïx hands so that I could try to keep them both out of the way. The gang noticed what I did although they saw the look noticed the look on my face which scared them all – I even scared Axel and Saïx more than the gang that came up to the three of us as the leader asked me, "What brings you to the beach and what's the matter with your friends Miss. Kaiba?"

"I came to the beach so that I can enjoy listening to the sea crashing on the sand. I do not know what the matter is with Axel and Saïx but I am sorry for their actions. They are a bit protective because they noticed something that had caught my attention which is right behind your friends." I replied although my eyes were on what is actually still moving from behind the gang and their leader. Axel and Saïx got the gang with their leader to the same level that they were on with me which was a lot easier for them even for Axel, Saïx and me. I sat on the wall so that I could watch the enemy get closer to all of us which I've got my ninja equipment to hand so that I was ready to attack after my feet were on the sand although I decided to use my Sais which are my daggers. I have got ninja friends who are mutant turtles – these are their names, colour of their bands and their equipment: **Leonardo, the eldest, leader, and blue-banded, uses twin katanas, however, since little historical research was put into the cartoon, Leonardo's weapons are technically twin ninjakin**; **Raphael, the second eldest, hothead, and red-banded, uses twin Sais – these are not swords, but daggers**; **Donatello, the second youngest, brainiac, and purple-banded, uses a bo staff – this non-offensive weapon reflects his pacifistic personality** and **Michelangelo, the youngest, joker, and orange-banded, uses two nunchaku**. The gang that came up to Axel, Saïx and me with both the boys from the Organisation noticed that I'm more focused on the enemy more than anything else

"Louise, what on earth are you doing?" Axel asked me although I jumped off the wall which I let Axel, Saïx and the gang of teenagers watch me fight the enemy. I knew the gang is in their mid-teens because I am nineteen about to go twenty in the November. Axel, Saïx and me became the best of friends there ever was when I got attacked from behind as Saïx replied, "Axel, Louise is protecting those she does and does not know. Louise is not daft and I'm helping her whether you like it or not. That is unless you have a really good reason why I should not help Louise right now. Have you got a good and valid reason why I shouldn't help Louise right now Axel and what makes you give that reason to me?"

"Saïx listen to me, Louise has to this fight on her own so that she can prove she is strong to herself without any help off us or the teenagers that we have saved. Ok, I will agree to what you have said but I know Louise is strong because I have seen her fight against a group of people known as _**The Purple Dragons**_. I saw four _**ninja turtles**_ that Louise protected with their father and I realized that since that day she was trained to be a strong ninja. To me, Louise will be a really good strong person with ninja skills so she can save those she loves dearly as her friends and we are included too you know Saïx." Axel replied which made Axel look at me with the gang of teenagers and Saïx watched me although I took all the damage which surprised them. I took out the enemy that saw to kill me even though I was coved in my own blood which I saw the police coming for me. I ran for my life after I jumped up and over the wall – I just headed right in to the town and I hide in my four ninja turtles friend's shop so that I could be out of the way of the police. Axel, Saïx and the group of teenagers followed me to the shop as I asked the owner, "April, let them in please?"

"Ok Louise – I am taking your word for their behalf." April replied although Saïx, Axel and the group of teenagers saw me been cleaned up by six of my friends. Axel and Saïx ran over to me so that they can give me a big hug when my ninja friends saw that I knew Axel and Saïx as Leonardo asked me, "Who are the group of teenagers and these two with at the moment in time Louise?"

"The group of teenager's, Axel and Saïx are with me Leo. Don't start being fouls please?" I replied although Axel, Saïx, and the group of teenagers said nothing when the four ninja turtles with two boys that April and I knew promised me that they will be really good for me and for master and friend which was good enough for me. I know Leo and his brother's father and two male friends besides April because their names are: Master Splinter, Casey Jones and Cody Jones. I knew Casey, April, Cody, Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo since I was five years old and I just did not know what to do without all eight of them being around even if I got hurt so badly. I knew Axel since I was seven years old – two years after I had known Casey, April, Cody, Master Splinter and the four teenage ninja turtles in which to me was a little scary but that was for the first time though. I looked at Donatello for a while although I said nothing to him at all as Donatello asked me, "What have I done this time Louise for me to be stared at?"

"Nothing at all Donny and besides, I never known you go that quiet before. I wonder what is bugging you at the moment in time. I did something to upset you?" I replied although I may have upset Donatello this time but I didn't know how Donatello would handle my question which I thought I did something wrong which there was no way I would not have done anything wrong to hurt my friends. I did start to think that I was being really stupid at the time but I saw that Donatello thought about what I'd said to him which made a difference – Master Splinter came out by the time I saw him. Also Donatello had finish pondering over on what I'd told him when Master Splinter looked at both of us and carried on with what he was doing as Donatello asked me, "Lou, can I have a chat with you, your group of friends and my brothers in the back room please?"

"Sure Don and I didn't do anything before you put the blame on me." I replied quickly although Master Splinter noticed I'm been cleaned up at the time although Casey moped up the floor whilst everyone else went into the back room without April, Casey and Cody. Master Splinter soon joined us after been told to keep everyone in the back room when we all heard the very voices of the police which I froze on the spot. Everyone saw me not moving which they all realised I needed to run because I was now unsafe to be around anyone or anything that now comes in my way. Raphael and Michelangelo put their hands on me at the same time as Leonardo and Donatello – I still froze on the spot. Master Splinter listened carefully whilst Saïx carefully got me into his arms so that we all could get moving so that we all could not get caught by the police. Cody came to check on us but we all wasn't there but we left a note saying we went into hiding and we will be back after the police have gone. I'd soon zoned out and fell asleep in Saïx's arms when Master Splinter asked, "What happened today with Louise? Did she get into a fight Axel?"

"She did and she took more wounds than anything. Louise did fight hard more than I can say and also I will say that she is starting to prove that she is strong to herself without knowing about it. Louise should be proud of herself for fighting off her own enemies on her own – even without help. Saïx here wanted to help Louise out but I reasoned with him that Louise needed to fight on her own so she can prove to herself that she is strong to cope with her own fights and she did." Axel responded although everyone is so proud on how I fought for my own life today. Saïx did want to help me but I couldn't blame him at all.

"Ok Axel, what would you say as a score out of ten for her fighting and how she coped on her own without asking for help off anyone who were with her today?" Master Splinter asked Axel although I feel into a deep sleep so I was barely listening to the conversation that Axel was having with Master Splinter till we go back to the shop as Axel gave me ten out of ten for how I coped on my own when fighting. I knew I would pay my ninja skills off some day and today was the day – 16th October 1849. I'd soon jumped out of my skin when I had a night mare of a dream although I raced to get home after which nobody could calm me down as to me running and racing around.

"Lou, can you just sit down please?" Saïx asked me which I did as I was told by Saïx just so that he can get me to explain him why I was rushing and racing around like a loony toon. So I started to explained why I was running and racing around like a loony toon to Saïx whilst the others listened to me explanation. I didn't know what to do at the moment although Saïx wanted to ask me a question without the other's hearing Saïx asking me this question that has being bugging him since this morning. I could tell Saïx wanted to ask me something although I wanted to go outside but Saïx realised his question will have to wait for two days or so though I did want to talk with Saïx alone so that Saïx and I can get used to each other like I did with Axel.

"Louise, what's the matter? Why are you in a daydream?" Axel asked me although I nearly snapped at him till I realised that I known him since I eight years old and know I know Saïx at the age of ten. I looked at Axel a little confused although I felt like telling Axel to go and get himself into a fight with Raphael but I didn't. By the time my thoughts were together, Master Splinter took his four sons out of the room for their training when I decided to follow as I replied to Axel, "Nothing is wrong with me at all Axel. Besides, I'm going to do my training with Leonardo and his brothers. I'm letting you both watch me if you both want to although I'm going to get my instructions off Master Splinter before I can do anything else. I better get changed before I start my training."

Soon after I was changed when Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo looked at me with surprised faces even Axel and Saïx looked with surprised faces too but I ignored them although I was in my uniform so I am ready for my training. I was more focused than Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo was. That was when I heard Master Splinter snap Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo back into focus whilst I remembered my training from before although I adapted my home for all my friends although I have got a very big training room so that meant I was in one area of it training really hard. Whilst Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo got on with their training, we all had a visitor – a samurai rabbit named Usagi. I had extra training due to learning a lot of ninja stuff that Master Splinter has been teaching me but when I've finally got a break in my training, Master Splinter came over to me with Usagi as I asked, "Did I do something wrong Master Splinter? May I ask on who the visitor is please?"

"You have done nothing wrong Louise. I would like you to meet the samurai master, Usagi – he is a good friend to Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and me. Usagi this is Louise Aile Lisa Alexandria Kaiba and she is ahead of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo at the moment in time. Would you like to teach Louise something about Samurai that you know from experience Usagi?" Master Splinter replied which I soon got to work with Usagi although Axel and Saïx watched me learn new things each day which was quiet annoying but Usagi let me go against both the boys without help although I needed half the training room just to learn battle techniques from both Usagi and Master Splinter. I also had Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo joining in just to help me out whilst I learned more techniques every day when April came to see all of us with Casey and Cody. No one knew how I could learn so much in one day. I was also up during the night so that I could get my ninja techniques alongside my samurai techniques right for once. I found it really hard which took me all night to perfect everything that I have learned all at once and it took the whole of the next day and night. Usagi noticed I never left the training room at all and he got everyone all at once to check what I was up to but when they all did – they were all surprised that I'm dripping wet. I didn't stop at all when I felt Axel's and Saïx's hands on my shoulders which alerted me but when I turned round – I saw everyone watching me. I wasn't all that bothered although I did stop what I was doing as Saïx asked me, "Can you go and get a shower please Lou?"

"Sure thing and I know you lot are going to send me to bed. I can cope without sleep ya know and besides, I've got to settle a fight with _**The Purple Dragons**___and with _**The Shredder**_ for taking my family off me without warning. I will get my family back no matter what happens to me – I am having all of you there when I am fighting both parties. The reason why I want you there as my friends is because I need witnesses to say that I have fought on my own with The Purple Dragons and with The Shredder without help that has been given to me ok. I need this fight to be my fight more than anything because I want to see my family every single day of my living life." I replied calmly although my face read different although I went to get a shower. Nobody was going to be able to stop me this time because I had a lot of coffee to get out of my system so the battle between The Purple Dragons, The Shredder and me. It was a battle that I needed most and I know that I am the only one to settle it alone without the help from my friends. They all know I am strong but I will know that I am strong when I take The Purple Dragons one by one and then I will take on The Shredder on my own. I did this for my family more than anything else because both my friends and my family mean a lot to me at the moment in time. I was soon ready when there was a knock at my bedroom door which I turned round just to see Saïx standing there with Axel. I let them both come in so that there was just Axel, Saïx and me within my bedroom as Axel assured me, "Lou, I wanted you to know that Saïx and I are there for you when you need help of us and the others. You have save Saïx and me with the teenagers today because I knew that there is one thing that Saïx and I owe you. The reason why I've said that Saïx and I owe you because we owe you our lives and we talked about it on our own and we came to a conclusion."

"What is that conclusion then Axel? You and Saïx fighting with me in the battle that I have got that I can't back out of. The Shredder and The Purple Dragons want my head at the moment in time. I can't let you both give your lives up for me because you both mean so much to me right now and I don't want to lose you both at the moment." I replied with tears going down my face which moved Saïx and Axel to give me a hug. The three of us stood together having a group hug due to me crying my heart out because I realised for myself that my friends will give their lives up to save me but I didn't want it to happen. I'm going to save them more than anything else and that wasn't going to change. Soon I off with all my friends to find The Shredder and The Purple Dragons so that I can end the battle with both parties once and for all which is going to be fun because I'm going to be cheered on completely – it was what I needed more than anything else but I knew I was going to prove I am strong to myself. When The Shredder and The Purple Dragons knew there was a big party with me – they never thought that they were in trouble completely but this time with me as The Shredder and The Purple Dragons tried to get the path blocked – I saw through every single block that got in the way.

It was two day later – 18th October 1849 that I've finally gone into battle that was owed with The Shredder and The Purple Dragons in which was what they wanted to have with me. I knew that if was a battle that is wanted then it will be a battle to go ahead just so that I can prove that I am strong to myself and there was no way I'm going to back down. The Shredder and The Purple Dragons wanted me dead before I got to them but it was too late – I got to them with my party of friends. I looked at The Shredder and The Purple Dragons in the eyes when The Shredder and The Purple Dragons commended me for making it so far just to end my life. I saw my family at one end of the room which I asked Master Splinter to take the foot tech ninja's down and free my family with Usagi which left Axel and Saïx with me because the three of us moved forward towards The Shredder and The Purple Dragons so that I didn't have to shout my words to them because I decided to be really kind enough not to shout until I got annoyed as The Shredder asked me, "Who do you want to battle first Miss. Kaiba? Do you want to battle with The Purple Dragons first then battle me second or the other way round?"

"I chose The Purple Dragons first. It will be more interesting when I get The Purple Dragons over and done with Shredder. I am so ready for when I go against you at the moment Shredder because there is no way I am going to be forgiving towards you or towards The Purple Dragons." I replied when the battle began with The Purple Dragons which I managed to take out with my different energy that I controlled at the time. I got Axel and Saïx to protect April, Casey and Cody whilst I battled against The Shredder after I burnt The Purple Dragons to the ground it was easy enough to do. But when it came to The Shredder – I went into a whole new level of fighting and that was when The Shredder noticed that he was the only one for me to go up against but there was silence from everyone in the room, all the foot tech ninja's with The Purple Dragons been burnt to the ground. That was when The Shredder got mad as The Shredder said to me, "You will perish under my hand Miss Kaiba! How dare you destroy my army like you did and you will pay with your life."

Before everyone had realised on what was happening – mine and The Shredder's battle begun before Usagi and Master Splinter could say anything to me so that I was warned about what The Shredder was like before I even battled with The Shredder myself. I had more cuts than The Shredder did but that was when I noticed something for me to take The Shredder down. I knocked The Shredder down to the floor and I ran my** twin ninjakin** right through The Shredder before anything else happened. I knew that I've got a lot of cuts and my blood ran from the cuts I'd been given off The Shredder. Everyone ran up to me after I got to my feet when I looked towards Axel and Saïx so I could say thanks for helping. Before I could say anything to anyone which nobody noticed that I'd soon collapsed to the floor – I'd passed out without warning which Axel and Saïx noticed that I'd passed out on the floor as Axel and Saïx shouted, "LOU!"

Everyone noticed that I'd passed out on the floor due to losing a lot of blood although I was left in Axel's and Saïx's care so they both rushed me to the hospital. By the time the three of us were half way a _**Silver Volvo**_ came up beside three of us when the driver put the window down whilst he went to visit his relative at the hospital but offered to get Axel, Saïx and me there too which was nice. The driver introduced himself to Axel and Saïx although he asked what happened to me. Axel and Saïx explained that I had been in a fight that hasn't all that long finished due to rushing me to the hospital. Whilst Axel and Saïx got talking to the owner of the Silver Volvo, Edward Cullen when Axel and Saïx looked at me to make sure I was ok although I slowly started to wake up as Edward assured Axel and Saïx, "We're at the hospital. I'll alert my father for you."

"Thanks for getting us here Edward. Please let him know that our friend needs to be seen straight away if he can?" Axel replied although he looked at me worried a little but Saïx took me off Axel so I could be taken inside so Doctor Carlisle Cullen could check me over. Edward assured both Axel and Saïx that it wasn't a problem to help other people out at the time although I fully woke up in Saïx's arms but I'd soon felt the pain that I had been given from The Shredder which wasn't nice but I did put an end to The Shredder's life once and for all time. I'd soon had Dr. Cullen checking me to make sure I'm ok but I'd passed out again before Dr. Cullen arrived to the three of us – to Axel, Saïx and me.

"I heard Miss. Kaiba is in." Dr. Cullen announced when Axel looked at the doctor worried although Saïx explained everything that happened to me with Axel helping Saïx out with the information that was needed at the time. I never woke up till seventeen days later – 4th November 1849 when I woke back up again. I blacked out over the seventeen days and how I knew that – it was because Carlisle told me that I'd blacked out over that amount of time and I was in a room of my own. I thanked Carlisle, Edward, Axel and Saïx for everything in order to help me. I'm that grateful that I've been brought to the hospital by Axel and Saïx so that I can get the treatment that is needed for me to get better. My family and the rest of my friends came in with the rest of Carlisle's family to check on how I was doing at the moment in time when they noticed that I've been wired up to machines so that the hospital could keep an eye on my pulse but mainly Carlisle more than everyone else in the hospital at the time. I was and wasn't scared because I was scared that I would lose my family and my friends but I wasn't scared of losing my life to save them.

"How are you feeling now Louise?" My mother asked me at one point when everyone looked right at me which did put me off answering till I assured my mother that I am ok and I'll get better by the time I get out of the hospital as Usagi assured me, "Louise, you fought your battle really well. The Purple Dragons, the foot tech ninja's and the Shredder are now dead and all of those who were in the building. Besides the whole building went up into flames after the rest of us got out of that building and you should be proud of yourself right now because I would never replace you as a student."

I shed a lot of tears at that point because I'd soon realised I've proved to myself that I am strong for the first and for the last time ever. I knew I wasn't going to be in any more fights since I got rid of those who wanted to battle with me – The Shredder and The Purple Dragons in one go which I had never done before but the foot tech ninja's were a bonus for me though. Axel and Saïx hugged me gently when I hugged them both more than anything because I knew that they were there more than I could ask them to help which both Axel and Saïx did help me out which I was thankful for both Axel and Saïx to stay with April, Casey and Cody like I asked both Axel and Saïx to do for me. I was happy enough to be with my friends at the moment in time but I was never going to lose my family or my friends what so ever as Carlisle introduced his family and friends to my friends, my family Axel, Saïx and me which was really nice for once. And all I wanted to do was spend a lot of time with my friends more than I wanted to sleep at the moment in time so I had to sleep till the next day.


End file.
